


Stupid Moves and No Way Out

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Community: ironman7, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd known it was a stupid move before he even saw the woman. [Set during the invasion of Timber on disk one.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Moves and No Way Out

_Such a confused little boy. Are you going to step forward? Retreat? You have to decide._

He'd known it was a stupid move before he even saw the woman. He knew it. But he didn't have that many options; Chickenwuss had just doomed Garden, he'd got a gunblade at the throat of President Deling - and half the Galbadian army was in Timber, waiting for him to come out. Whether he killed Deling or not, he wasn't going to make it in one piece.

_The boy in you is telling you to come. The adult in you is telling you to back off. You can't make up your mind. You don't know the right answer. You want help, don't you? You want to be saved from this predicament._

All he remembered was that she'd - laughed at him. Called him "boy" a lot, which got a great reaction from him, - and didn't really care that he had Deling as a hostage. Then again, considering what she did to Trepe, she didn't have to worry.

There'd been... Something. Something that felt like the aftershocks of magic in the air, looked like a heat haze around her. If he'd had more time, he would've wanted to know who she was, what she was doing there - and what the hell she thought she knew about anything. Especially him. But he didn't have more time. He had President Deling shoving away, and Squall's voice in the next room. He had her voice, filtering through his mind like smoke, like Quezecotal spreading through him. Like a trap.

_Come with me to a place of no return. Bid farewell to your childhood._

It was a stupid move. It was idiocy on the Chickenwuss' level. It was probably walking to his own execution, and he hadn't even done what he came to Timber to do.

And at that one moment, her voice soft and comforting inside his head, it was the only choice he had.


End file.
